


Sans The Troll

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [40]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Professor Comic Sans Serif, is not a skeleton. No. This scientist is actually a troll.
Series: tales of the unexpected [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 33





	Sans The Troll

Professor Comic Sans Serif was the most senior of the members of the Royal Scientists; his departments were Quantum, Physicists, Astrophysics, Astronomer, Geologist, Botany, Mycology, and Anthology.

It was only the last four that actually mattered since he was the one who had to grow plants in this dark underground. Things were easier now with the Core that had been up and running for the last five years; instead of trying to grow things from a few patches of ground where the light shone a few times a day.

Before the Core, they had used mirrors to try and bounce the light further around the limited soil.

Other supplies came in the form of human foodstuff that some times fall, which has been increasing more and more as the years go on.

Sans was very very glad for the artificial sun. It was built on the ceiling and its light covers all of the Capital and most of the underground. Of course there were still placing its light could not reach, but Sans’s own creation that once filled the underground was moved to these places.

Like his Echo Flower was moved to Waterfall, and his Bright Trees became the forest that surrounds Snowdin. However Bright Trees were no longer a talking point, since they had integrated into monsters’ everyday life and become the new norm. Echo Flowers was well-loved and even after two hundred years, they were still thought about.

Sans glances around the office that was built into the Core, everyone had gone out for lunch, leaving him alone.

The old skeleton sighs. He really had no friends, since the younger generation put him a pedestal like they have done Gaster - he had been thought highly of well before Gaster came along- no one knew him, no one tried to get to know him.

So most thought him to be this unreasonable high being who had more important things to do than eat lunch with others.

Sans had been born three hundred years after the monsters been sealed, he was eight hundred and fourteen, meaning he was young by skeleton standards. But because the all different monsters came together, they had to rethink how each other thought.

Like the stripes on children's clothing. It was a universal way of letting monsters know who was a child and not. Sans wore a striped jumper all the way to thirty-six, but others born the same time as he grows up faster or slower.

A rabbit monster he knew growing up, had taken their stripes off when they were nine. When Sans took him off, that same rabbit was already a grand-grandfather.

Or the turtle monster he knew was born way before him. Sans was ninety-nine when that one took off his stripes.

Sans stops in front of the copier machine, glancing around once more. Still no one about. He eyed the large copier with interest, this one was made in the underground by copying the design from that fell. It had to be redesigned so that all size monsters of any shape or form, was able to use it.

The engineers of the underground were getting better and better at understanding technology, they always gave speeches on the public squares, telling how great human stuff can help them.

The monsters of the Core completely embraced this.

A bold grin spends across his normally lined jaws. He goes closer to the copier and puts out a piece of paper from his sub-pocket and struck this on the wall above the machine for anyone who uses it to see.

The most senior and respected member of the Royal Scientists, Sans, walks away in a hurry laughing and snorting, under his breath.

DX-XD

“COPY! COPY! COPY!” The pink bear monster yells, he turns to a grey lizard, “See! It’s broken already!”

The lizard leans forward, rereading the instructions. Then pushes the buttons as normal, “It’s working the normal way at the moment. Just use it until someone from the Engineer Department can look at it.”

”But!” The pink bear goes on, “don’t you know it’s harder for me to use it! Even if you keep saying ‘it is built for every monster to use’! Here a thought you guys up there had solved this problem!”

The lizard began the sweat, he turns to look around at the other, much larger hand/claw monsters, who all wanted a go at the so-called ‘voice control copier’ that would be a big help.

”*everything alright here Mr. Maxi?” A bored droning voice came, and everyone turns quickly to see Pro. Serif standing there with his normal dull expression.

“Professor Serif!” The grey lizard Maxi gasp out, trying his best to stand tall, “It seems we are having a bit of bother with a prototype copier.”

”*ya sure that troll of your’s ain’t struck again.” Sans asks keeping his voice completely free of emotion, “heard ya get jape every once and awhile.”

It was like a switch had been turned on, everyone in the hearing distance all began talking at once. Soon the word had to spend everywhere in the office block and no doubt would reach Sans’s workplace by the time he returned.

“OH DEAR!” Maxi cries out in horror, “I had no idea you knew this information Pro. Serif! We are looking into this matter! Rest assured we will find this troll!”

”*k.” Sans said before turning and walking away, grinning like mad once he was out sight, ‘welp. it had been a slow month. that’s my good deed for day. give them about to chat ‘bout for a time.’

This was not the first time Sans had pulled a prank on the workers of the Core. He had been prankish others since well before the Royal Scientists were formed. When it was just himself trying to live which day in the darkness that was the underground.

Afterall the Bright Trees and Echo Flowers was started as a prank. He could never have guessed how many uses it had and how it benefited the monsters. Though it was his Echo Flowers that got him noticed, and he just pretended he knew what he was doing.

When the royal council members demanded more of him, being a quick study, he was able to keep him until he didn’t need to pretend anymore.

Sans really did not know when this became his life.

With a heavy sigh he wanders into his stations, hoping that tomorrow would be worth living.


End file.
